With the continuous expansion of city scale and the continuous growth of population size, the population distribution changes and road conditions continuously improve. However, bus routes normally cannot satisfy citizens' trip demand, but how to adjust the bus routes need to be supported by predicted data of a passenger flow volume and passenger flow distribution. Currently, a common practice is to acquire OD prediction of an urban passenger flow by performing questionnaire survey for residents. Passenger flow statistics for bus IC cards can only be used to acquire actual data of resident trips, but cannot reflect actual trip wiliness of residents.